Team Free Will Gain a New Member
by GreetingsDearie
Summary: Team free will gain a new member in the form of someone from Castiels past. A woman that changed his life once, rated M for smut to come in chapter two between Cas and our mystery lady. Prepare to see Castiel become much more man than angel and see the dynamics of team free will change forever.
1. Skyfall

**/ Howdy my loves. I have been DYING to put Castiel with my favourite OC ever for the longest time and let me tell you this is going to make the supernatural dynamic change up lads and lassies. I use this lovely lady in another fanfiction of mine but she has been tweaked to meet the needs of everyone's favourite angel. I am slapping a big juicy M on this one for chapter two when Castiel and my dear lady get their freak on. M for chapter one because there are some torture elements. Prepare to see a new side to our baby in a trench coat! /**

Another day another one of his brothers trapped in a very literal ring of fire thanks to Castiel and his consistent trips to retrieve holy oil for the Winchesters. Every time he gazed at one of them through the flames the guilt ate away at him more and more… Guilt, what a horrible emotion… How can humans continually cope with this time and time again? "Come on Angel boy just point us in the direction of Metatron and we will consider not blasting your candy ass back to the pearly gates" Dean said impatiently absently twisting an angel blade between his fingers, it was just another day at the office for the oldest Winchester. It made him angry sometimes, the Winchesters knew the love of a brother all too well yet day in day out they harassed his brothers and acted offended when he did not join in. Anger, another emotion he wished he never got to experience. Metatron was playing a dangerous game, Cas had been listening into angel radio and Metatron had been getting his brothers and sisters back over to his side by granting one or two every couple of weeks passage back into heaven. Oh, how it made his blood boil. "Brother, please just tell them what you know and you will be freed, I don't wish to see any harm come to you" he implored him his ocean blue eyes consumed by conflicting emotions of guilt and anger.

The angel looked at him, a sigh leaving his lips. He was wearing a local priest [ironic] and when he spoke there was sincerity in his words. "Castiel, I do not blame you for our current predicament truly I do not. It is true that Metatron has been letting some of us into heaven… I included, this is why I decided to wilfully allow my capture. "Hold up hold up. Are you insinuating that you just let us trap you? Bull crap dude, Cas this guy is playing you. Tell him Sam" Dean said throwing his hands up in the air evidently sick of the mind games the angels were oh so fond of playing. The youngest Winchester looked from Castiel to his angelic sibling a clear conflicted look on his face. "What do you think Cas?" he asked being more aware than Dean how difficult this was for their friend. Castiel was afraid, afraid that his brother was playing on his emotions to let him go. He had been betrayed so many times he had lost faith in his family, yet he still loved them… "I want to believe you, but I am struggling to… Tell me brother why would you allow us to hold you captive I do not understand your motives" he said looking at his brother in desperation dying to know the truth. The look of guilt and sadness on the other angels face made Castel so concerned about what was about to pour from his lips he began to brace himself.

"Metatron kept a handful of the garrison with him when he closed heaven… He did it to man the prisoners that were still being subjected to heavens persuasions… When I was granted access I could not believe my ears when her screams began to vibrate through our heavens." The angel said his voice beginning to quiver "I knew who it was immediately and I could not live with myself, I confronted Metatron about what he was doing and he told me it was all to add to the plot of his ever growing story. I disagreed so strongly with this, I went against him so much that he kicked me back down to earth" he said clearly dejected. "He said my time with humanity had made me weak and that I no longer had the mind of an angel, I knew I had to find you… I knew I had to tell you…" He whispered. "What is this douche lord talking about Cas?" Dean said his impatience growing by the second. Castiel shook his head in confusion, he had no idea what in the world his brother was talking about. He said she, Anna perhaps? "I'm sorry I don't understand… Who are you talking about?" he asked in earnest. In that moment he saw the other angel's unwillingness to continue… After a few moments of tedious silence he spoke "it's Grainne, I know you thought her dead but she is far from it… She has been up there this whole time. Castiel I am so sorry I had no idea I sw-"he was cut off by an out of character outburst from his infamous brother "you lie!" he exclaimed in fury "I know I have hurt our family but that is sick. How could you say such vicious things?!" Castiel exclaimed ready to cross the line of fire and knock some sense into someone he was wracked with guilt over moments before. It wasn't until he felt the steely grip of both Winchesters holding him back that he stopped to think for a moment "whoa Cas take it easy man. Talk to us" Sam implored.

"It's the truth Castiel, but not the whole truth… Metatron… Before he kicked me down he told me your story was about to get a lot more interesting and he was very excited to see it play out…" Castiel was still livid, the Winchesters had never seen such bind rage from their angelic friend, not when he was full of leviathan, not even when he found out Naomi had been toying with his brain. With the simple uttering of a name the angel the brothers thought they knew had turned into… well… into a man. "Prove it, show me exactly what you saw" He said through gritted teeth calling his brothers bluff. He could not refuse him, he knew he needed to see. In a flash they were standing in a clinical white room, specks of crimson blood coated the floor. "Where the hell are we?" Dean said clenching the angel blade tighter to his chest "we are still in that old abandoned cabin where you left me. This is merely an illusion. A memory" the angel dressed as a cleric stated in a somewhat shaky tone. Castiel was afraid it must have been obvious on his face because Sam was looking at him like he needed to be placed in a padded cell. "There is nothing here, I knew you were ly-"before Cas could finish the ear splitting scream of a woman echoed through the room. In mere seconds a whole scene was playing out before them… Detained in a chair as white and clinical as the rest of the room lay a woman, secured firmly in place around her arms and legs with cold metal restraints that were obviously digging into her ivory flesh. Her fiery red hair was stuck around her face the rest of it unrecognisable as it was caked in blood. She was in an emerald green dress that went around her ankles, it was held in place with a brooch styled into a celtic knot. It was old, the clothes were old… How long had she been up here? She had a dark and vicious looking purple bruise under her right eye and she was surrounded by two angels that were leering over her in an intimidating fashion. Her clothing was ripped in various places her skin covered in cuts and bruises. Someone had even gone to the trouble of violently carving 'abomination' into the tender skin of her forearm. She was sweating, hyperventilating and just scared in general. But in the depths of her icy blue eyes there was a determination there that could not be ignored. "Just say it and we will put you out of your misery Grainne" one said waving a scalpel menacingly over her. "Go fuck a cactus" she said in a surprisingly feminine Irish accent. With that the scalpel was plunged violently into her pale slim torso causing her to scream another ear splitting cry of agony.

The Winchesters were itching to help the distressed female but when they lunged for the angels they disappeared, once again they were back in the dull dark recesses of the cabin. "Forgive me brother" the angel said looking at Castiel through his flaming prison. "Cas?" Sam said approaching him slowly, the angel was glued to the spot his eyes brimming over with… Wait… Surely not… Was he crying? Not a moment later Castiel fell to his knees his head in his hands as deep heaving sobs left the angels lips, he sobbed so deeply so brokenly that neither brother knew what to do. "What is it Cas, who was that? Come on man pull yourself together…" Dean said squeezing his friends shoulder trying desperately to get an answer out of him. "What did he mean?" Sam asked "When he said Castiels story was about to change what did he mean?" Sam asked walking closer to the flames "watch the skies for something other than an angel will fall tonight" the angel said numbly staring into the flames with dead guilty eyes. With that statement Castiels head shot up and he basically bolted outside just in time for something to plummet into the soil next to them like a meteor. Sam and Dean ran outside with him just in time to see him jumping into the hole that had just been formed in the earth. "Cas?! Be careful man!" Dean shouted as they both made it to the edge of the hole to find their friend cradling the battered and bruised body of the woman from the flashback not moments ago "Grainne, look at me… Can you hear me?" He was imploring her cupping her faced with his hand desperation leaking from every cell in his body as he lay with laboured breath and weak will in his arms.

"I have had enough" Dean grumbled stomping back into the cabin he came as close as he could to the captive angel without getting burned "I am sick of all the mystery and guessing who the hell is that? What kind of crap are you winged jerks trying to pull now?" He said prepared to kill at a moments notice. "Foolish Winchester for once this isn't about you. You just witnessed Castiel being reunited with the love of his life after 1000 years" the angel replied a cynical grin forming on his lips. This was going to make things a whole lot more complicated… If she survived.

 **/ Ok you got me that was a little dark but trust me chapter two is going to be light as a feather including a sexed up Castiel and another plot twist. Stay tuned for smutty times ahead my dears!**


	2. Imperfect timing

**/ Here we are chapter 2, prepare for some sexy times ahead.**

"Ah! Just leave it alone!" She cried gripping Castiels blood soaked wrist. The moment he could he got her back to the men of letters base to heal her wounds. The old house where they had been interrogating the Angel was not too far from there, the Winchesters could make their own way back. In order to heal her he would have to first of all remove the splinters of iron that were imbedded in her open wounds. Iron was poisonous to Grainne and her kind alike. "I have to take them out or they will kill you" he said his voice breaking as he looked at her terrible condition. He had found medical tools that he was using to try and retract the small splinters of iron that were stopping the healing process. The floor beneath them was covered in her blood, crimson drops and crimson puddles everywhere. He was angry, so very angry that this had been done to her… Guilt hit him again, it was done to her because of her association to him. She was an abomination to his kind, an evil to be vanquished but he knew different. She was trying to breathe through the pain, her bloodied teeth gritted together as he dug the utensil into the torn flesh of her torso to remove the offending pieces of iron. It took nearly 45 minutes for him to painstakingly remove every piece of metal from her flesh but he did. Using his angelic powers he held his hands over her body watching as her delicate ivory skin returned to its former glory now just a handful of stray scars remaining.

When he was done healing her she gasped a clean mouthful of air as if she could finally breathe for the first time. She sat up straight on the now destroyed couch in the bunker her eyes looking over her smooth skin. He didn't rush her, she needed a minute. Truth be told he needed a minute. He mourned this woman, he mourned her to this day in his own way. It was cruel for his family to keep this from him… He knew their relationship had been far from conventional and that technically it was against the rules but this level of savagery should not exist amongst angels. He couldn't stop looking at her, he felt like if he looked away from her for even a moment that she would disappear. Another very human fear for an angel to have… He was so lost in his own mind he didn't even register her moving until she went to stand up. He gripped her slender wrists shaking his head "you… you really need to rest." She smiled at him, even in her dishevelled state he could refuse her nothing when she flashed him that smile. "Castiel, you healed me, there isn't a mark on me. I need to clean up I had always hoped I would be in better physical condition when we reunited." She said softly her hand moving to stroke his cheek, he leaned his face into her hand feeling like he had entered the most marvellous dream. "I am not made of glass, you don't have to treat me like I am." She said as his hands reached up to cup her face leaning his head forward he slowly touched his forehead to hers breathing in her comforting and familiar scent. "I am so sorry Grainne, this is all my fault." He whispered the guilt evident in every syllable of every word. She shook her head patting his cheek "this was not because of you. Never feel guilty for what we have you silly man." She whispered a hint of a smile curving on her lips. He smiled lightly, a sincere smile. Something that was rare for the angel. "Now riddle me this angel boy, are you going to let me clean up or are you going to wrap me in cotton wool like a wee dolly?" she smirked. He laughed lightly, she always knew what to say. She was gifted at it. "I would like to wrap you up and hide you from the world but instead I will just show you the wonders of the modern world."

He led her to the bathroom where he introduced her to the shower "this, is a shower. One of humanities smarter inventions." She looked at the alien object like it was about to attack at any moment. When he switched it on she could hardly believe it, what a wonderful piece of art! She put her hand under it and gasped "it's warm!" she exclaimed jovially. "Well uh, you can take it from here I will be just outside." He said in his usual awkward tone slowly exiting the bathroom. It dawned on him that she had nothing to wear, he couldn't expect her to put on that raggedy old rag that was once a dress. He went to Dean's room and took a shirt and some boxers from his closet, it would have to do until he could leave and get her something more appropriate. He made his way back into the bathroom unable to see anything but her feminine silhouette from behind the shower curtain. "Um… We have no ladies clothes here so I just left you… some stuff" he said trying his best not to get distracted by the slender shape of her body from behind that curtain. He felt a certain level of shame, she had been through an ordeal he should not be having these seriously impure thoughts… "Oh, thank you! I will be out in a moment!" She called over the noise of the running water. He merely nodded and made his way back outside.

He sat stiffly on one of the couches waiting on her to come out, he found himself straightening his signature blue tie, ensuring there were no creases on the collar of his trench coat… Its not like Grainne cared about his appearance, he could have been sitting there in rags and she wouldn't have batted an eye. As the door creaked open he tried his best to not turn into a hormone riddled teenage human boy, it was proving to be difficult. There she stood in a grey shirt that went just below her creamy thighs, thank goodness he thought to give her in a pair of boxer shorts or he would have completely lost his will to live. Now she was no longer caked in blood it was easy to see her beauty, her fiery damp red locks fell to her waist in a mass of loose curls that framed her slender face perfectly. Her plump rose tinted lips turned up into a small smile her bright icy blue eyes shining at him, he wouldn't class himself as a man if he didn't feel attracted to this woman. She made her way over to him taking a seat next to him on the couch. "You look… Much better…" he said trying to not be a total sleaze. She smiled taking his hand "well that is thanks to you" she whispered her voice slightly hoarse from all her screaming earlier. The silence was a comfortable one, it was like they were both just drinking in the fact they were together once more. He felt the couch move as she shifted closer to him "so, now I am no longer sticky and gross are you going to kiss me? Or are you back to not breaking angel rules?" she asked, he had to laugh. Oh how much he had to tell her, how many rules he had broken since she left. It was laughable. It's not like he never kissed her before, she was the love of his life he has kissed her plenty, he was merely afraid. Afraid the spark would no longer be there when they kissed, afraid she would decide she didn't actually love him. He wouldn't be able to handle that. Clearly he went off into his own mind because next thing he knew her hands were around his tie and she was pulling him towards her causing their lips to collide in magnificent fashion.

She tasted just as he remembered, sweet and exotic… She was still his greatest addiction and he could not resist pulling her body closer to him, the kiss was sweet and tender but it was slowly becoming deeper… More passionate. When the tip of her tongue ghosted over his bottom lip a guttural groan from deep in his throat escaped as he tugged her onto his lap so she was straddling him. Her fingers knotted into his hair as his hands squeezed the luscious sides of her ivory thighs. Their tongues danced together perfectly, their chests pressed as tight as they could together… She bucked her hips against his causing another groan to leave his lips. She was clearly having a profound effect on him because his pants were becoming tighter and tighter by the second. Every time she ground against his erection they both whimpered desperately into each other's mouths. Her nimble fingers left his hair to work on the buttons of his shirt, suddenly he halted her grabbing her by the wrists. "Wh-what am I doing? You are trying to recover from a lifetime of torture and I do this? I am so sorry Gr-" He could not finish his sentence because her finger had gone to his lips silencing him instantly "if I did not want this we would not be doing this, but if you stop now. Leaving me all worked up like this. We are going to have a problem" she whispered pulling his face back to hers. He could not resist her, she was his own personal siren. She would surely be the death of him. Slowly getting his confidence back with the female anatomy he slipped his hands up her thighs to grip her plump ass tightly as she resumed her painful torturous grinding against him. Those small whimpers she was breathing into his mouth were almost too much for him to bear. This time when she undid his shirt buttons he let her, his muscles trembled underneath her touch as she ran her hands down his body. Oh how she had missed the noises this man makes in these moments. They were both working themselves into a frustrated climax with all their heavy petting and grinding. Hips becoming more urgent, groans becoming louder… "mmm… Oh, Cas what are you doing to me!" she groaned her ever impending climax drawing closer… He couldn't help but think if it was this good now what was it going to be like when he was actually inside her. An angel should not think of such things but she brought the devil out in him. They were both moments away from what could only be an ear splitting climax when… "Cas?! Cas are you in here?!" The familiar voice of Dean rang out. They both froze in their positions "no…" Cas grumbled in frustration under his breath as Grainne scrambled off him swiftly. "Not to worry sweetheart, tonight we will make up for it… All night long… We have a lot of catching up to do."

 **/ Damn those cock blocker Winchesters! Fear not, in the next chapter Cas and Grainne discover the wonderful new world of sexting. Stay tuned lads and lassies, until tomorrow! [or tonight because you know, procrastination is my life partner.]**


	3. One long car ride

**/ I am so sorry this took so long to produce my Once Upon a Time fanfic stole the show the past few days. Anyway, sexting is on the cards in this chapter my dears. Will those pesky Winchester brothers ever leave poor Cas alone for one night to have sexy times with his lady? XD**

She knew who the Winchesters were, she may have been stuck in heaven but she was still able to keep an eye on Castiel from above. She felt she knew the Winchesters at this point. She had even exerted the end of her physical power helping the boys out of a jam or two [not that they know that]. They were both dishevelled when the older Winchester called out and Grainne was certain the brothers would immediately key into what they were doing but of course that angel of hers had them both fixed again in a split second. "Yeah Dean, in here." He called in that deep gravelly voice that made her knees go weak. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly giving her a look of reassurance that made her feel nothing but safe. As Sam and Dean rounded the corner she braced herself, one thing she noticed about the Winchesters in all her years of watching was that they did not welcome people they did not know. She was in no mood to have a fight on her hands. She just wanted to be alone with him. That seemed like too much to ask for though. "Dude you just disap-"Dean stopped mid-sentence as he locked eyes with Grainne who looked a picture of health instead of the half dead corpse that just fell from the sky not two hours ago. It seemed no one knew quite what to say. Everyone just exchanged awkward glances back and forth. She looked to Castiel for some kind of assistance. "uh… I was kind of in a hurry Dean I had to fix her" he said motioning to Grainne. "You have healed me and Sam numerous times out on the field, why did you insist on taking off." Dean said, clearly the older Winchester's suspicions were more than roused. Sighing she stood up "because, I couldn't be healed then and there… I was full of shrapnel that had to be removed by hand before my body would allow Cas to heal me. Not exactly something that can be done on the field you know?" She didn't like how he spoke to Castiel, she had witnessed the Winchesters treat him like total crap over the years and now that she was here that would not be happening anymore. A smirk was appearing on the face of Sam as he listened to Grainne's bluntness, she had Dean there he could not protest Castiels intentions for getting Grainne back as quick as possible.

The ice was somewhat broken after that, sitting around the table in the bunker Grainne smiled feeling Cas pull his chair a little closer to her own. "So Cas, quite a secret you've been harbouring there" Sam said motioning over to her "well… In my defence I was under the impression she was long dead" Cas said the smile in his voice evident "so are you… Married or what?" Dean asked shoving half a ham sandwich into his mouth as he spoke "oh… No we never married, not that we didn't want to we just… we couldn't…" Grainne frowned "the relationship in itself was a dangerous venture, if we tried to marry I dread to think what would have happened." She said shuddering at the thought "as opposed to you being tortured for 1000 years, yeah we got off real easy" Castiel said clearly irritated by the situation "you know what could have happened Cas" she sighed giving him a knowing look. "Well… Cas look man I know this is a bad time but we got a Metatron hit and we have to follow it, we can't face him without your angelic assistance…" Dean trailed off. Castiel huffed in frustration "you can't be serious" he said the irritation obvious in his voice once more. Grainne placed a hand on his arm "its ok, you should go. When I get my strength back fully I will be able to assist you. I am safe here" she said squeezing his arm in reassurance. He looked pained, but he knew she was right. The bunker was the safest place she could be.

Over the course of the next few hours while the brothers prepared Cas taught her how to use a phone. It was a foreign and bizarre device to her but she eventually got the hang of it. "Call me or text me if you need anything and I will be here in seconds." He said cupping her face in his hands, she smiled softly placing her hands over his own "I will be fine I can protect myself silly man" she smiled. He bent down placing a tender kiss on her lips, lingering for a moment before letting go. "That's not weird at all" Dean said sarcastically throwing his bag over his shoulder "let's hit the road and fry us up an angel." Castiel looked back at her one last time clearly still conflicted about being away from her so soon after their reunion. "Will you get out?! My goodness I am not going to shatter into a million pieces in your absence." Grainne sighed, he shook his head one final time before dragging his own body out the door. "The separation has driven this man crazy" she mumbled to herself.

He was nervous in the back of the impala, they never did a whole lot of talking whilst driving. Mainly Cas listened to the vulgar lyrics of Dean's rock tapes but not today. His mind couldn't focus knowing that someone so very integral in his life was alone back at the bunker after a very traumatic ordeal. He felt the desire for revenge bubbling inside him, he did not crave revenge often… If ever. But knowing Metatron kept her up there even after all his brothers and sisters fell from heaven made him feel the strongest anger he ever felt. Yes, he had been protective of her when they even first got together but now he couldn't even stand to know he could not see her every waking moment of the day. He knew she would hate it, he knew she would get incredibly mad at him but he didn't care. He was never letting her get in harm's way again. "So Cas… Your chick… She always look like that or is she wearing someone?" Dean asked looking back at him in the mirror. "She isn't an angel Dean she can't… Wear people as you put it." He said nonchalantly, Dean had always been… Active with members of the opposite sex but Castiel assumed his friend would have the common decency to keep it clean and respectful with Grainne. "She's hot man. Good for you." His gaze burned into the back of the seat where Dean sat, he knew Grainne was a beautiful woman. To him she was the most beautiful thing in creation but he also realised with Dean's comment that men had much less respect now than when they had been a couple the first time around. People may… How did the Winchesters say it again? Hit on her. He wouldn't like that. He had never been jealous, it was an emotion he was very unfamiliar with but the thought of his Grainne being… Hit on by someone other than himself upset him deeply. "Ok, no one get mad… I invited Crowley…" Could this day get any worse? "Oh Dean come on man he's a demon. How many times so we have to go through that he can't be trusted?" Sam sighed throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation "dude we need all the help we can get with this dick with wings ok? He is attempting to not be a douche let's just take advantage of that." Dean reasoned. "I am not sitting back here with him." Castiel frowned, he hated the demon Crowley. Demons were immoral, their true faces sickened him… Crowley would always turn on them in the end why couldn't they see that?

"My ears are burning." A smooth British accent chimed from the back seat causing even Castiel to jump. The car swerved momentarily over onto the other side of the road, obviously Dean too got a fright. "Jesus Crowley don't do that!" Dean exclaimed. "Sorry squirrel, you know I like to make an entrance." Crowley smirked with that nauseatingly smug mouth of his. "Oh don't look so glum my winged friend we are on the same team now." Crowley said clearly seeing the dissatisfaction on Castiels face. "I find that very hard to believe." He said looking straight ahead. Whatever sarcastic nonsense came out of Crowley's mouth next he didn't even register. Mainly because his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket, he immediately panicked. Something must be wrong. He opened his phone to see her name pop up in his inbox.

 **Grainne:** So I went outside.

 _If his heart could have stopped in his chest it would have, although he commended her swift learning on how to work a mobile device… Something that took him weeks to master the fact she left the safety of the bunker made him regret his decision to leave her._

 **Castiel:** Please don't do that again, it's too dangerous out there.

 _He clutched the phone in his hand so tight he nearly broke it under his grip. He needed her to reply just so he knew she was at least safely back inside._

 **Grainne:** Do not worry so much my goodness, I needed clothes. I cannot walk around in such little fabric all day.

 _She had him there, he may be an angel of the lord but he was also a man. Seeing her wearing so little, it had been difficult for him to remain composed._

 **Castiel:** Although that is a fair point you need money to buy clothes. You don't have any money. Just wait until I get back and I will get you all the essentials you need.

 **Grainne:** No need, I already have everything.

 **Castiel:** How? You didn't go into stores in nothing more than a shirt did you?

 _This thought irked him, despite the reception she could have gotten from other males she also could have very well been arrested._

 **Grainne:** No one seen me, you are not the only one in this relationship that can wander around unseen you know. I just looked at what other human women were wearing and picked up some things. Did you know women can wear trousers now? How marvellous!

 _He smiled at this. She had missed so much, it was easy for him to forget that she knew nothing of what it was like to be from this modern world. He looked forward to showing her its wonders._

 **Castiel:** Yes, the women of today have many of the things you often demanded over a millennia ago.

 **Grainne:** The undergarments of this time period are revolutionary. No more ridiculous corsets. That in itself is a gift. I just went by how they were displayed in the stores… I hope I am wearing them right… I think I am… Very comfortable!

 _He swallowed… Hard, he absolutely could not think of her in the modern undergarments of today. For one it would be terribly rude of him but secondly… He merely wouldn't be able to handle it. As he gathered his resolve to reply to her the phone buzzed again. '_ _ **1 image attachment'**_ _it read. As he opened it his jaw practically hit the floor… It appears she had found the camera on the device and had… Put it to good use. There in a crystal clear photograph she was dressed in nothing more than two pieces of black lace. Had she put it on right? Perfectly… She had written under the caption_ _'_ _ **is this right?'**_ _Oh lord it was so right it was practically criminal._

 **Castiel:** It looks right. I'm assuming. You can't send these things over these devices someone might see.

 _Yeah, like him… Who at this moment was trying to not look at the alluring photograph of all that creamy white skin over and over for fear of what it may do to his steely resolve._

 **Grainne:** Do not be silly no one will see, only you. And it is nothing you haven't seen before… Many many times if I recall correctly.

 _Yes, she was 100% trying to kill him._

 **Castiel:** Trust me, I remember.

 **Grainne:** Going by our brief moment earlier I know you do. Shame it was cut short though… Those boys have awful timing.

 **Castiel:** I know, I doubt we will get much peace inside the bunker but it is the safest place for you.

 **Grainne:** I do not need safety sweetheart. Just you. I don't care if we have to knock those boys out we are finishing what we started later. I am getting stronger by the hour.

 _Oh dear lord he could not have this conversation with her with Crowley so close to him. She was doing this on purpose. He knew she was._

 **Castiel:** You know its not fair to tease me.

 **Grainne:** I am not teasing you, I am just stating a fact that is all. And these new undergarments will come off much easier than those corsets, you used to cut them off with your angel blade remember?

 _Remember, of course he remembered, he only thought of it every time he looked at her. The memory alone was enough to make him feel aroused, keep it together Cas you are far from alone in this car… That's what he had to remind himself, he forgot how mischevious she could be. He missed it._

 **Castiel:** Well I suppose we will find out later if that is the case. Of course I remember Grainne you know I do. I am in a car full of people we cannot speak of such things.

 **Grainne:** Why? Am I making you uncomfortable mentioning such things?

 **Castiel:** You know you are…

 **Grainne:** Well if you didn't have to leave when you did I think you would be very comfortable by now… Do you have a bed in this place? Where is it? I will keep it warm for you until you return.

 **Castiel:** Grainne…

 **Grainne:** Well I suppose if you do not have a bed here we will have to do it like we used to… Outside… There is no one in heaven to catch us now. You can completely let yourself go now. We both can.

 _He heard his phone crack and it took everything in him not to finish it off completely. The mental images she was giving him. It was too much to handle. It was taking every inch of restraint he had to hide how very aroused the images she was putting in his mind were making him._

 **Castiel:** You're killing me here, can we talk about this when I get back.

 **Grainne:** I do not intend on talking when you get back.

 **Castiel:** Oh lord…

 **Grainne:** So, you will come back to me soon yes? It seems women buy the corsets for recreational purposes now. Still have an angel blade?

 **Castiel:** Of course I do

 **Grainne:** Good… You will be needing it later.

 **Castiel:** Why are you insisting on doing this to me now?

 **Grainne:** Because, we always played these games. It makes everything so much more… Intense… When we finally get down to it. It's our first night back together. I am going to make sure its one to remember. See you later, don't forget your blade… I have a lot of things you will need to cut off…

She expected him to wait until later now? He was ready to explode. He wanted to leave this car and fly back to the bunker immediately. "You alright there Cas? Looking a little green man." Sam called from the front. "Uh… Yeah I'm fine. I just want to get this over with. The sooner we are back to the bunker the better…"

 **/ It wasn't suuuuuuper sexy I know but Cas is pretty damn vanilla so we have to wean him back into sexually active life am I right? Fear not in upcoming chapters everyone will see just how naughty our angel boy can be boys and girls. Maybe I mean dirty talk, maybe I mean something else. Only time will tell!**


	4. Pancakes and apologies

**/ So, I have no idea where I am going in this chapter I am just going to start typing and see what happens. Enjoy!**

She had gotten better with technology over the past few days, she had taken to modernity much easier than she initially suspected. Watching the modern world pass her by whilst she was being held against her will in that hideous place humans have the nerve to call heaven must have aided her in some way in adapting. When she woke that morning Castiel was nowhere to be found. He wasn't even in the bunker. She knew where he had gone, oh how she wished he didn't fuss himself with things that concerned her. He was treating her like a porcelain doll that could break at a moment's notice. She was up before the sun, she could hear the Winchesters still snoring blissfully in their own rooms. What peculiar men… They brought a demon in here last night with a bag over his head and dragged him off into one of the back rooms. Were they keeping them as pets?

She busied herself in the kitchen, she was living here free of charge, she felt like she could at least help around. She had been watching a lot of the television box and had learned a great deal about how easy modern cooking was. That morning she went about putting all she had learned into good use. Whipping up batter she made stacks of chocolate chip pancakes and loaded them onto a plate. She saw what those men ate and they were sending themselves into an early grave… Their hearts must be clogged with processed animal carcass at this stage. She fried up some eggs and bacon and even managed to master the art of working the coffee pot. Something she had tried and failed a few days earlier. She left it all on the table they could certainly help themselves. Dean was the first to emerge just as she was chopping up some strawberries and putting them into a large glass bowl. "And there I was thinking cornflakes were going to be the height of my morning excitement." He said sliding himself into a seat at the table "what time did you get up at to make all this Grainne?" He asked grabbing a concerning amount of bacon from one of the serving dishes. "Oh I don't know, before sunrise I would imagine. I don't sleep in an awful lot." She mused pouring herself a cup of coffee. Coffee was one of the best products to come out of humanity as far as she was concerned. It was divinity in a cup. She took a seat across from him taking a couple of strawberries, it was the only thing on the table she had been aware of before she was taken.

Their conversing roused Sam who lazily strolled from his own bedroom that hair of his standing up in every direction it could go. "Sammy sit down Grainne learned how to work the kitchen." Dean said washing his mouthful of meat down with a slurp of coffee. "Grainne, you don't have to cook for us you know." Sam said grabbing a plate "hey man let the woman do what she wants!" Dean said pointing a fork menacingly at his brother, she took it as a compliment. The food must be satisfactory if the oldest Winchester is piping up about it. God knows the man eats enough. "I know but I want to, I have nothing else to do seeing as Castiel has me on a never ending house arrest." She sighed stabbing a piece of pancake with her fork. "Where is Cas?" Sam asked taking more fruit than bacon to go with his pancakes… He seemed less likely to receive a cardiac arrest. "Oh I am sure he is out looking for my… Personal effects." She said sipping her coffee "once I get those back he might actually stop shadowing me every time I take a step." She frowned. She loved Castiel, she did… More than her own life, but this over protectiveness was driving her totally insane. She saw no end to it. "He is just worried about you, you did take quite a beating up there." Sam noted "yeah, angels are dicks." Dean said causing Grainne to nod in agreement. "These pancakes are ridiculous… Your mom must have been some cook" Dean said drowning his pancake in syrup "oh my mother didn't teach me to cook. This is my first time ever cooking something alone really… Ever…" She shrugged. "So, did people serve you your food back in the day? Like you had… Servants and crap?" Dean Winchester had such a way with words… "Well yes I suppose so… They were offerings mainly by the townspeople… I hated ritual sacrifice so I just asked that they bring me something from their table. It was quite efficient really." She nodded to herself. She saw the brothers exchange a concerned look at one another "I'm sorry, who are you exactly? Or I suppose a better question would be what are you exactly?" Sam asked turning in his seat to look at her. "Oh, I thought you were aware my mistake. Well I am a pagan deity. That is why Castiel and I have such a forbidden relationship." She explained. "I am the goddess of fertility and the harvest back in Ireland. Oh and, war but that came later." She mumbled. "Wait… You don't kill people do you?" Dean asked his mannerism towards her suddenly changing "Oh goodness no, I know a lot of gods are vengeful and full of power and what not but I was raised as a normal girl. It wasn't until I was older that we learned I didn't technically belong to my parents but that's a story for another day. Fear not anyone I have ever killed I have mourned for, enemy or otherwise. Sometimes it's the only way. Something two hunters will understand I assume?"

Before they could answer her Castiels sudden appearance into the room changed the subject and collectively made everyone jump. "Damn Cas I hate when you do that." Dean said trying to work down a piece of pancake he was now nearly chocking on. "Sorry… I was at Newgrange. I couldn't find it." Castiel said taking a seat next to Grainne "ah, I didn't put it in Newgrange I left it inside the family mound in Tara." She said pouring him a cup of coffee. He gave her a soft smile of appreciation as he took the cup from her. "Before the angels took me I managed to hide my… What would you call it? Ah, the angels call it their grace inside a relic called an ogham stone. Castiel has been trying to get it back for me." She said placing her hand over his own. They did not often show public displays of affection, they were both still too in tune with the protocol for couples back in her time. It was seen as improper to throw your love in others faces. She knew it was different now but it was a hurdle they both had to get over, together. "At the moment she is barely a celestial being. Once I get the Ogham stone she will be back to herself. Then she will be safe from the evils that plague this planet." He sighed. "Yes, once I get my juice back I will be back to normal… Hopefully anyway." She smiled.

She could tell they had a million questions but they could not stick around. The phone had been ringing off the hook, there was a new case nearby. She was beyond pleased when they opted to leave Cas alone on this one. She would finally get some peace and quiet with him. As the brothers left she took a seat on the couch, he joined her and for a while they sat in comfortable silence. "How is it?" She asked turning her head to look into those impossibly blue eyes. "How is what?" He asked tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Ireland… How is it?" She had been scared to ask. She had been scared to look when she was in heaven. The angels delighted in telling her though… Christianity had ruined her precious lands and people. "It has had hardship over the centuries, but as it stands now it is a very treasured nation that holds a lot of promise for the future. A lot of people have been going back to their pagan roots too I will have you know." He smiled, she hoped he was not lying to her because his words made her heart swell with joy "when we get my stone I will hear the prayers of my people once more… I have missed their voices." She said a fond smile on her lips. Castiels face had gone ashen as she spoke "It was my fault they put you up there. It's my fault you had to deal with the weight of becoming god of war… I am so sorry Grainne… I have been selfish since your return, I have taken advantage even… If I never came into your life things would have turned out for the better." He said cupping her face tenderly in his hands. It broke her heart to hear him torture himself so. "Stop this blame game you are playing with yourself. Cas, I love you. I would go through it all again if it meant spending an extra 10 minutes of my life in your presence. I knew what I was doing, the heart wants what the heart wants and I am going to be selfish and continue to want you for eternity." She said taking his hands she grasped them tightly in her own, she was trying to get through to him but damn this man was as stubborn as a mule! "Eternity? That's an awfully long time." He grinned "Eternity feels only like a mere moment when I am with you foolish man." She smiled resting her head on his chest. She felt his chin rest on top of her head and his arms wind protectively around her body. This was when she was at peace… In moments just like this. "They have a demon in their cellar." She mused. "They always have a demon in their cellar." He sighed. "Would they be safe if we brought them back here?" She said lifting her head up slightly "I think they are safer where they are for the moment…" Cas frowned. "You are probably right, I just miss them." Her face softened at the change in conversation topic, she shouldn't have brought it up. He must have sensed her change in mood because he quickly changed the subject. "You know, in this world with all the angels now on earth there is no one watching us from up above so I think we should do something to celebrate no longer having to hide from my family." Her head shot up at this. "Oh, what do you have in mind?" She asked a devilish smirk on her lips. He laughed at her expression as he took both of her pale beautiful hands in his. "Marry me."

 **/ Oh you guuuuuuuuuys do we have a supernatural wedding on our hands? Who is gonna be on THAT guest list. Dayum.**


	5. Mine

**/ Sorry I know I am slacking but I have the house to myself all day and all night so I may be able to produce more than one chapter for you lovely peeps. Also, for the purpose of this particular chapter Crowley never actually killed Meg she just went under the radar. Shit's about to get awkward for our dear angel boy!**

She liked the Winchesters but it had been simply magnificent having Cas to herself in the bunker the last couple of days. They had to go to some strange land called Ohio to deal with a coven of witches. She had been most pleased. Castiel had located her Ogham stone and brought it back to her but she had yet to take her power back from it. She remembered how she was before. She had… Control issues to say the least. She needed time, time to ensure that she would not do harm to herself or to those around her when she eventually did take it back. Castiel had assured her time and time again that he would be by her side through it all but she did not want to do the love of her life an injury. That just wasn't an option.

"I can hear their car pull up outside." She heard Castiel's gravelly voice call from the bathroom. Great, those brothers looked at Cas and Grainne like they were a sideshow act anytime they were in close proximity with each other. Her hearing had picked up on them but she had chosen not to acknowledge them. She was savouring her last few moments of peace and quiet. "Oh good grief they have someone with them." She frowned looking to Cas as he walked back into the room. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist from behind resting his chin on her shoulder "they always have someone with them. This bunker is half torture chamber half home for them it would appear." She could tell by the tone in his voice that he did not approve in the slightest of this. "You know… When we eventually get married I think we should procure a home of our own. It is all the rage with human couples these days." She mused, she would like that. A home they could call their own… It would be safe and cosy and most importantly it would be theirs. "I think that is a very good idea." He said giving her that crooked grin that made her feel like she had no bones in her legs to hold her up. "I will go get that pie out of the heating contraption." She grumbled turning around to first place a chaste kiss on her beloveds lips not daring to linger for fear it would turn into something more. "Oven, it's called an oven." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes swatting his arm "you knew what I meant"

As she was opening the door of the… Oven, she heard the large doors at the top of the bunker open. "Is that a pie I smell?!" She heard the voice of Dean yell from the top of the staircase. How did he not get fat? The man ate more than any human she had ever encountered yet he remained slim… It must be all that murdering he does in his spare time. She took the pie out and left it to cool on a wire tray before returning to Castiels side to greet their return. She was a little taken aback though when she saw Cas look more than a little coy at the demon the boys had in tow. "Well hello there Clarence." The demonic female said with a wicked grin.

She _knew_ him. Since when did Castiel get to know demons? Sam and Dean both appeared to be looking at Cas to gauge his reaction. "What is _she_ doing here?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "Now is that anyway to greet to greet me after all this time?" She smirked making her way down the stairs behind the brothers unchained. "Look man we don't want her here either but she has info on what rock Crowley has been hiding under and we need to find him to help us deal with all this mark of Cain crap." Dean said throwing his bag onto the floor by the table. "What the hell are you honey?" She asked looking Grainne up and down the curiosity evident in her eyes. "None of your concern." Castiel piped up, she had been ready with a nasty retort to the question but for some reason Cas was suddenly under the impression she had lost her tongue. Not only did he answer for her his arm had extended and he was shoving her behind him. Oh no, this would not do at all. Since when did she need him to keep her safe from something as minor as a demon?

"Ohh I see. Are you a special branch of the God Squad? Don't worry Clarence I have no desire to injure one of your little winged family members. I'm Meg by the way." She grinned. Why did she keep calling him Clarence? That was not his name. His name was Castiel. Did she just call her an angel? What an insult! "Oh man you are barking up the wrong tree there psycho Barbie." Dean chortled. She stepped around Cas giving him a very warning look "I am not an angel dear. I certainly don't look like an angel… Are you blind?" Grainne asked placing a hand on her hip. She didn't like this demon. She didn't like her demeanour around Castiel and in that moment she was glad she did not have her power back for her possessive nature would have been the undoing of the entire room. "Uh Meg this is Grainne… She's… Well her and Cas are… Together." Sam said very clearly beating around the bush. Meg looked at Grainne in disbelief for a moment. Was it such a stretch of the imagination to think Castiel and herself could be in a committed relationship? Apparently so…

"I am sorry am I missing something here? Why is everyone dancing around this subject with a demon?" Grainne asked looking at the three men who very suddenly seemed lost for words. "Well, before you… Quite literally fell into our lives Cas and Meg here had a… Thing… Sort of…" Dean said quickly evacuating the room after that to make his way into the kitchen. A thing? He had a thing with a damn demon!? "A demon Castiel really?" She said turning to look at him in both shock and annoyance. "Nothing happened. I mean… There was a kiss but that was it." Castiel said suddenly looking extremely uneasy. She knew why he looked uneasy, because as wonderfully kind as Grainne was she also had a mean streak in her that was as black as coal. A mean streak that only came out when it came to other women circling Castiel. The thought of him kissing another woman was bad enough but the fact he chose to kiss a damn demon made it all the more worse! She swallowed up the outrageous outburst she desperately wanted to let out and instead looked at him with a smile. This made him more uneasy "My goodness dear, I expected you to be with other women but I didn't think you would have your standards stoop so very… Low…" She grinned patting his cheek. Oh yes, he would hear it later. He didn't dare answer her, the uncomfortable look on his face was enough for her to know her work was done. "I have never seen anyone render you speechless before Clarence, respect to you lucky charms." Meg said walking around Cas and Grainne to the back of the room to sit down. "You know, you kissed someone else… Maybe I should even the playing field by kissing someone else too…" She mused trying her very best to keep the amusement from her features. "What!" He exclaimed.

She was being cruel messing with him like that but she always had played these games with him. They did this to each other all the time. He was as bad as her he just didn't want to admit it. He was so like the man she first ever met. That uptight angel without a full spectrum of emotions. She would have to work him out of that frigid phase again. That would be fun… After Meg had been securely devils trapped into her room for the night Sam and Dean also retired for the night. Castiel had been on edge all day after her little statement. Every time she walked past either of the brothers she watched him tense and his fists clench in anxiety as if she was about to grab them for an intimate moment. She would have been lying if she didn't say she was contemplating it. That would be too cruel though, she didn't want to destroy his ego… Just find the Castiel that she knew was in there behind all those stern facial expressions and rigid posture. She also kind of wanted pay back for him kissing that demon bitch. Going to the bedroom she now classed as their room even though he didn't sleep she sat on the edge of the bed kicking her black heels off. He silently trailed behind her into the room shutting the door behind him. "Did you mean it?" He asked in a low but stern tone. "Mean what dear?" She asked nonchalantly, mean what? As if she didn't know. "Are you going to kiss someone else?" He asked lifting his head to look across the room at her with a searing gaze. Here we go…

"Well I don't know sweetheart. I am only ever around a small group of men. I would never kiss either of those Winchesters, goodness knows where they have been my mouth isn't going near them… Maybe that demon they never shut up about. Considering you kissed a demon I should kiss one too… Maybe I will see the fascination with why you did it then. What was that demons name again? Ah yes, Crowley. When they catch up with the king of hell I will be sure to make us even with him." She grinned, the words were barely finished coming out of her mouth when he was face to face with her. She hated when he did that, damn angels and their wings. "No." He said in an angry calm. She raised a brow at him in disbelief "I don't believe I was asking dear." She said giving him a challenging look "I know you were not asking but I am telling." Castiel retorted. He was actually challenging her! "Remind me Castiel my love, when exactly did I start doing what you told me to?" She asked rising from the bed he didn't even move an inch. "I don't care Grainne this will not come to pass. You're mi- forget it." He grumbled angrily. He was turning to walk away when she grabbed his arm. "I'm what Castiel?" She asked her burning gaze forcing him to stare back at her. "You're mine, Grainne." He said with steely determination as if he was trying to prove a point to himself as well as her. "Is that so? Prove it?" She said indignantly. She knew she was pushing it but she simply felt if she pushed and pushed things would either end wonderfully or horribly. There is no in between.

Absorbed by her own thoughts it didn't even register with her for a moment when she felt Castiel's lips crash down onto her own. He was kissing her like he was a starving man and she was his only form of sustenance. Her hands wound into his hair as she kissed him in return. He picked her up her back slamming into the cool concrete wall behind her. Not that she cared in the slightest. She wrapped her legs around his waist her teeth biting at her bottom lip causing a deep guttural groan to leave his lips. She heard a rip, the familiar rip of more of her clothing getting destroyed at his hand. He owed her an entire new wardrobe at this point. She gripped his royal blue tie and opened it throwing it across the room. Returning the favour she shredded open his crisp white shirt the light sound of buttons littering the floor hitting her eardrums. She was already wet, it was rare he got so… Aggressive but damn she loved it when he did. There was nothing angelic about him in this moment. She slid both his suit jacket and his trench coat off his shoulders her mind blurring at the hot open mouthed kisses he was now trailing along her jaw. It seemed it wasn't taking much for him tonight either. She could feel his hard erection pressing between her legs. She needed these damn clothes out of the way now.

Her legs unwrapped from around his waist, carefully her feet found the ground again. She shoved him hard until he fell back onto the bed. She quickly kicked her jeans off leaving her in just her black bra and panties. She didn't even give him a chance to take in the sight of her in her undergarments, soon as her jeans were off she was on top of him straddling his waist. Their lips collided once more his hands running down her spine as their tongues slowly touched. They collectively moaned together at the mere sensation of them being so close. If she had her wat they were about to get a whole lot closer. She moved back slightly allowing him the time to get his own pants off. Their movements were rushed and frustrated. They were both equally agonising for each other. "Why won't you kiss me in front of anyone? Or hold my hand? Why only when we are alone?" She asked her lips ghosting down the side of his neck. "I… I am afraid… Someone will take you if they see us together like last time." He admitted. It broke her heart a little hearing him say this. She should have known Castiel would have noble reasoning. "I will never leave you again. No one can take you from me. I know I am yours, as you are mine. And you are mine and I will not let anyone stand between us again. This is it. Now and forever." She said kissing him with all the strength she had in her body.

He flipped her so fast she barely registered her back colliding with the soft mattress that was beneath her. He wasn't messing around. Not tonight anyway. She was thankful for that, she didn't think she would be able to handle it if he decided to start his teasing nonsense on her. Just as quickly as he had flipped her he was inside her. His hard throbbing member fully sheathed within her quivering wet walls. She cried out as he did so the sensation overwhelming her usually strong senses. They moved in unison with each other in a beautifully timed rhythm of long hard thrusts. He lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder allowing him to penetrate her deeper than she had anticipated. Her fingers tangled into the sheets beneath her, she arched her back off the bed their chests brushing together as she did so. They both continually made sounds of mutual pleasure no words needed. The bed was groaning from their movements. She nearly lost it feeling Cas drag his nails down her creamy thighs. That whisper of pain in with the copious amounts of pleasure was making her see stars. She grabbed his face pulling his mouth back to hers. Their kisses were wanting and hungry. She knew he was getting close, his thrusts were becoming erratic and being paired with the animalistic noises coming from his mouth she wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer either. His lips left her own as he left tiny bites all the way down her jaw to her neck. "Ugh… F-fuck…" He groaned against her. Did he just swear? Oh gods, hearing profanity leave his mouth shoved her over the edge so fast she startled herself "Oh Gods Castiel yes!" She cried her throbbing walls squeezing around his member in a vice grip. She came so violently that he appeared to have no choice but to come along with her. Both of them recklessly riding out their orgasms their cries of ecstasy bouncing off each and every wall in their room.

As their massive climaxes finally subsided he slid out of her rolling onto his back he pulled her with him so her head was now resting on his clammy chest. "I was never going to kiss Crowley you know." She whispered tracing invisible patterns on his chest. "I know." He grinned his fingers lazily ghosting up and down her spine.

 **/ Oooh some of the kinky Cas is finally making himself known. It can only get naughtier from here lads and lassies!**


	6. Shut up Crowley

**/ Sorry for the chapter delay my friends. I don't know where this chapter will take us but I know I am going to shove a wee plot twist in there for yall. Enjoy!**

He loved watching her sleep, her face always looked so peaceful… So serene. A look she never dared display when they were amongst others. Feeling her snuggled against his chest, listening to her steady breathing as he held her protectively to him. It was Castiel's idea of heaven. His own personal heaven. "You know it is rude to stare." He heard her say groggily. He smirked looking down at her as she stared up at him sleep still in her eyes. "Well stop looking so beautiful and I will stop feeling the urge to stare." He said in a joking fashion. He worshipped the ground she walked on. They both knew it. "Oh stop that, flattery will get you nowhere." She said sitting up slightly rubbing her eyes. She always had her defences down first thing in the morning. It was his favourite part of the day, watching her as her truest self. "Is that demon still doing the rounds?" She sighed running a hand through her beautifully messy mane of red hair. Cas had been listening intently all morning to the goings on in the bunker. Meg was certainly moving freely through the bunker now, he heard her sarcastic comments every couple of minutes to one of the Winchesters. He had heard Dean that morning question Grainne's late appearance. Cas knew Dean well enough to know he was experiencing the absence of the breakfast's Grainne had been making them. "Oh no, have I slept in?" She asked concern suddenly clouding those sweet porcelain features. "Only a little. You needed your sleep I think they can manage to live on cereal this morning honey." He said kissing her temple.

He would have gladly stayed in that bed with her for the day but unfortunately she had decided to get up. He didn't understand why but for some reason she insisted on cooking the Winchesters something other than the processed food they were so accustomed to on the road. She said she could practically heat their hearts failing with every greasy French fry they put in their mouth. He found her concern for them admirable, she was always a caring soul and this just proved it. "It's sunny today." She said browsing through the closet he put in the room for her. She had always been very in tune with nature, when she had her full power he remembered how the ground would nearly quiver when she touched it. That's because she as pure, she was good… That was back before he ruined everything. Back before he ruined her.

She pulled out a pair of black leggings and a long green t-shirt. Green looked so good on her… He recalled that the night before she had shredded his shirt, not that it mattered. In an instant he was fully dressed once more in his usual attire. Castiel nearly forgot what it was like before he had this vessel, he couldn't imagine himself any other way now. "Ok, let's go before these boys pump more toxic filth into their bodies in the form of that sugear coated death cereal." She said walking out the bedroom door. He smirked lightly at her description of the popular human breakfast choice. "Dude we thought you died in there." Dean said when they both came into view. "Fear not I am going to feed you now Dean." Grainne said bluntly as she made her way into the kitchen. Cas took a seat at the table where Sam and Dean were both staring at him with a look that almost looked like surprise, Dean looked more amused than Sam. "What?" Cas asked in a perplexed tone. "I just didn't think you had it in you man that's all." Dean grinned taking a large gulp of his coffee… At least Cas hoped it was coffee… What was he talking about? He was clearly giving them his signature confused look because not ten seconds later Meg decided to make an appearance evidently eager to join in on the conversation. "The walls are thin here Clarence." Meg smirked causing a light blush to come into Sam's cheeks. He was aware the thickness was inferior in the bunkers walls what did that have to do with anything? Then it registered with him… Oh lord. "Uh… Sorry…" He said unable to say anything else. Was this embarrassment? This had to be what embarrassment felt like… Everyone in this bunker had heard him and Grainne during an act of love… He would not be telling her this. She would be mortified.

Thankfully Grainne made an appearance before more words could be passed with two steaming plates of French toast and sausage. "I threw out that horrific excuse for cereal. No wonder so many humans suffer from the sugar sickness shoving all that crap into their bodies." She grumbled taking a seat next to Cas, he knew he shouldn't find it amusing but he felt his ego receive a boost at the sight of the evils she was giving Meg from across the table. "Now that everyone is here we can discuss how it's gonna go down today. Meg here is going to lure Crowley's demonic ass to a location near the bunker then we are going to nab him and throw him in the trunk and get him back here." Dean said shoving an inhuman amount of French toast into his mouth. How could humans eat like that? Castiel remembered what hunger felt like but it was never on a scale where he felt the desire to shove food inside himself so violently. "Cas you're off the hook on this one we should have enough man power between the 3 of us." Sam said washing down the last of his breakfast with some coffee before standing up. Let's go, the sooner we get him back here the sooner we can get him translating." He said grabbing his jacket. "No need to worry about volume control now guys, there is no one here but you two." Dean laughed as the three of them exited the bunker. Cas died a little inside when he said that. "What is he talking about Cas?" She asked confusion evident in her voice "Nothing you would want to know." He frowned draping an arm over her shoulders.

He was making a conscious effort to not be so frigid in her presence. As they sat on the couch together her head against his chest he was blissfully relaxed. His chin rested on top of her head. They were watching a bizarre show on the television about two vampire brothers. It was endearing but confusing… "I do not understand why this has to be so complex. Stefan is clearly the noble brother her choice should be simple." Castiel said tilting his head to the side as he tried to understand the thought process of the human female. "No no no, although he is the noble brother Damon clearly has a deeper love for her. He is becoming significantly less vindictive in her presence the decision should be him. Also, I don't like the other ones hair." He laughed at her logic, sometimes Castiel forgot that these shows were in fact fictional… At least he thought it was fictional…

They were having a marathon of sorts with this show when the sound of the impala returning invaded their senses. It was a sound he associated with the feeling of irritation now. They returned with what they assumed was Crowley with a bag over his head. They were minus Meg (thankfully). "Ok Cas come on lets interrogate king douche bag and be done with it." Dean said. "Oh is angel boy here? Come over Castiel let me feel that pretty face." Crowleys velvety English accent chimed slightly muffled by the bag. Cas rolled his eyes rising from the couch. "I'll be right back." He said to Grainne who looked none too pleased to being left behind as they went to the back room where they detained Crowley when he… Visited. When he was securely inside the devils trap Sam pulled the bag from his head. "Ah, there you are. Hello boys." He smirked. Before anyone had a moment to open their mouths with a retort Grainne's voice came from behind Castiel. "No way." She whispered to herself. Castiel was beyond surprised to see a look of shock on Crowleys face. "Well I don't believe it. Grainne MacAirt as I live and breathe." Crowley said looking at her with a grin that made Castiel want to choke him with his own tie.

"Wait… Grainne you know this douche bag?" Dean said finally putting two and two together. "Well yes, I didn't know him by Crowley obviously. I knew him as Fergus. When my family were touring the lands we took a trip over to Scotland. He was the high king's squire at the time." She smirked. "Oh my god the king of hell was a squire. This is gold." Dean laughed, Castiel felt a smirk form on the corner of his own lips at the thought of Crowley being in servitude to someone. That was an image he would savour. "How are you even here? Wait a minute…" Crowley said the evil glint in his eye growing as he looked from Cas to Grainne. "Are you the angel? You are aren't you! Well Castiel I have to say. I didn't think you had it in you to turn the goddess of fertility into the goddess of war. Congrats, really." Castiel shut his eyes trying to restrain the violent feelings he had to strangle Crowley for digging up the past. He was unaware it was common knowledge. He thought that what had occurred was just between him and Grainne. Clearly he was wrong. His first instinct was to shield Grainne from any further scrutiny but of course his love had other ideas. "Oh my god you have a big mouth man. Alright lets' just get this out of the way before we proceed. Yes I was a fertility goddess among other things. But, I was supposed to be a virgin goddess… A few months after Cas and I met I was… Stripped of that title. When I was deemed no longer pure the other gods got angry at my defiance and also forced me to become the goddess of violent warfare. No one wants to be that… The power can be consuming… The taking of lives in battle infectious. I was suddenly bombarded by warrior's prayers and sacrifices and before I knew it I was on battlefields leading wars… That's what really drew the angel's attention to myself and Castiels relationship… I was succeeding in keeping Christianity from tainting my country. The fact Castiel and I were a couple was the perfect excuse to remove me. They also… Made me unable to produce my own divine children. A serious blow for a fertility deity. That's it. Let's never speak of it again." She shrugged.

It cut him like a knife hearing it told again, he had been selfish. It would have been enough just to have her in his life. Just to hold her at night and be in her company by day but he was greedy. He was a greedy man with greedy motives. He wanted all of her in every way. It was the man in him. The possessive male that wanted the love of his life to know he was not afraid to love her the way a man is meant to love a woman. He tainted her pure spirit with the darkness of warfare. That was on him. Crowley looked confused by this "unable to produce you say?" He said squinting his eyes at her. The Winchesters had been stunned into silence, of all the things for Grainne to admit to that was far down on their list. "Not another word." Cas said sternly glaring at Crowley. He should have known better than to show weakness to him. He smirked his eyes darting from Grainne to Cas. Grainne had a startled gaze in her eyes now. An imploring look to Crowley almost. "Well that is a load of bollox love, I know for a fact you two had children together. Twins if I'm not mistaken?"

 **/ This was a bit of a filler chapter but daaaaaaaaamn we have a plot twist on our hands!**


	7. Where it all began

**/ I know I have kept you all waiting suuuuuuuper long so to thank you for your patience we are about to have us a flash back chapter! Prepare to see how our lovebirds met! Enjoy!**

He didn't understand his brothers and sisters. Many of them showed such hatred for the humans 'hairless apes' they called them. But humanity was still new, still growing. Castiel couldn't wait to see them reach their full potential. His brother Uriel had sent him down to a country on earth. Ireland they called it. He liked it, surrounded by greenery and life… A true testament to his father's work on this planet. Sadly the people of Ireland continued to worship false gods. Paganism was a curse on this land he understood that. Day by day the pagan celestial beings were stepping down and allowing Christianity to enter the hearts of their people. It was Castiels job to see the conversion of the country continued, they would be sending a prophet by the name of Patrick shortly to weed out any of the ones that were left. These pagan gods were cruel, they had their followers slaughtered for sacrifice… It made Castiel question why the humans follow them so blindly without faltering.

He was in a place called Tara, it was a popular place of worship for the pagans. One of the deities lived there. They called her Grainne… He would call her abomination. As he walked through the beautiful unsullied lands of this country he came upon a woman atop a mound on what the local people called 'the hill of Tara' a popular burial site. He could already tell from just seeing her from behind that she was not human. Dressed in a long emerald green cloak all he could see was her masses of brilliantly vibrant red hair. As he got closer she turned to him… For a moment he was lost for words. She did not look like an abomination to him. She had an unfaltering golden aura surrounding her entire body, her skin glowed like the sun… Her eyes were bluer than all the oceans of this earth combined and her smile… It was so warm, as welcoming as the gates of heaven itself. Surely this magnificent creation was his father's design. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from an angel of the Christian lord?" She said. Her voice, it was melodic… The accent mirrored many of the people he had encountered in this land but it was lighter… It flowed with the breeze. As he walked further up the mound to stand closer to her he noticed fine gold thread running along each curled lock of her hair. She was art personified.

Eventually he found his voice "I am sure you know why I have come." He said trying his best to not fall under the spell that her visionary appearance had been placing on him from the moment he laid eyes on her. "I do and my answer is no." She said taking a seat in the soft warm grass her long pale fingers absently plucking up the daisies that surrounded her. He took a seat next to her "you must, it is for the good of the world." Castiel said, no… Implored. "I do not make my people sacrifice their bodies to me. All I ask is that they are kind to each other, that they help each other and that they treat the land around them with the same respect they would give another living person. If they do these things I answer their prayers. I have no ill will towards you. Christian angels are like soldiers I see that, but I have the sight… I can see things that are to come and I see my people suffer for millennia at the hands of Christianity. People will do evil things to my lands in the name of your father. The men, women and children of Ireland will be under a cloud of fear… Fear your fathers representatives will bring. I cannot let it come to pass… The moment I had the foreboding I felt the agony of my country weigh down on me like a boulder… I cannot let them feel that pain. I won't." She said in a tone that was so calm and so soft he nearly got lost in it. Her words brought him into reality though… She was lying, his father would never let that happen. This was a trick… Pagans loved their wicked evil tricks. "You do not believe me. I can understand that too. Most pagan gods are bad…Evil… But I am not. Sorry to disappoint you."

He didn't know why… But he believed her. He felt like he could. "What kind of pagan god doesn't require a human sacrifice?" He asked turning to look at her. "I am the goddess of fertility and the harvest. I help women during childbirth. I help women struggling to conceive. It would be most hypocritical of me to insist on someone offering me a life in order just so I can help them create life. No child should come into this world on the blood of another." She shrugged. It made sense, it made perfect sense… It didn't change why he was here though. He had been sent to do a job… She needed to let his father love these people now… He was finding it so hard to tell her no though… Had she cursed him…? Put him under some dark spell? These feelings he was experiencing were alien to him and he didn't like it. Not one bit. "I have a feeling either you or one of your siblings are going to have to kill me." She said looping the daisies she had picked into each other by the stems. The thought of anyone ending the life of something so wonderful made Castiel want to hide her away. If she did not agree his family would most certainly kill her. There was no doubt in his mind they would. "It won't come to that." He said his eyes unable to leave her delicate features, her face was soft as she carefully looped stem after stem together between her soft pale fingers. She was like the sun, he knew he wasn't meant to be looking at her but he couldn't fight the instinct to look anyway.

"You're not like the other angels… You feel empathy… How did that happen?" She asked him absently. He thought he was exactly like his brothers and sisters, he saw no difference whatsoever. Was this another mind game he was getting sucked into? "I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." He said honestly. "I just sense a kindness on you. A kindness I usually only see in my people." She said smiling as she looked up from the daisies into the distance. "Could you excuse me for one moment?" She said standing up with the grace and elegance of a swan. She slowly made her way down the mound where a golden haired child was standing, a girl. She had to be no more than 3 human years old. Her face lit up at the sight of the female. He watched as she placed the daisies she had been linking together on the young girls head like a crown. The child smiled in glee before darting back from where she came. The pagan had a warmer, genuine smile on her face as she returned to sit with him. "One of my maidens daughters, she comes at the same time every day for a daisy chain crown… In return she promises me she will be kind to her mother. I think it's a fair trade." She said obviously amused by the child's antics.

He was starting to feel like his family were making a mistake removing gods like this woman from this country… Everyone was happy in this part of Ireland… There was no death, this woman was doing as she said… She was making everyone show love and compassion. Isn't that all his father wanted? He did not want to remove such a positive figure from the human's lives… His family would not see it that way though, his brothers and sisters would insist she stand down… Maybe this woman was right… Maybe he was not like the other angels… Was that a good thing or a terrible thing? He did not know. What he did know is that when he was in the presence of this woman his problems seemed very small and very far away. "Are you afraid?" He asked her. "Yes." She whispered honestly. He wasn't expecting it, hearing her say it made him want to assist her in any way he possibly could. How could he? That was against the rules… She was the enemy after all. "I am scared for Ireland not for myself… My country… My beautiful country… It will be destroyed and I will not be there to protect it. I am going to fail my people. People that love me and trust me with every fibre of their being. I feel fear for them too…" There was something in her tone… Defeat? She told him she could see things that were going to happen… Castiel wondered what she saw for herself… It was clearly nothing good and that made his heart clench and twist in his vessel in a way he never thought possible. This was wrong… He refused to be a part of anything that was wrong, that was not the way of his father. That was not the path he would take in his life.

"My father sent us here to save the people from the clutches of evil, an angel to a country… A couple of angels to the bigger ones. I am the only angel currently residing on your lands and I do not see evil. Any of the evil deities that plagued this country have been vanquished in holy fire… All my father wants is for humans to live in peace and harmony and I see they have that here. I don't see why I should come along and change that." He smiled, he didn't want to admit it but he was hoping to make her smile. She had an infectious smile, the kind of smile that would make a dying man forget his own plight. The desire to inflict such an emotion on another was alien to Castiel. The feelings he felt towards this female on some level made him very concerned. He didn't like what he didn't understand and he didn't understand this. A feeling he understood to be disappointment hit him when he saw she did not smile, not even a little. She still held a look of defeat and sadness on her glorious features. "As kind as you are to say such things to me. Your family will not agree with you. We both know that." She said furling and unfurling strands of grass between her fingers.

His next statement he knew he would regret "they don't have to know." This peaked her attention as her head shot up "whatever do you mean?" she asked her brow furrowing slightly "if I tell them Ireland is in harmony I am not lying. They will not come here trusting my judgement and no one will be any wiser that you still reside over the people here. They will thrive with you as a leader." With these words he finally earned the gift of her beaming smile pointed right in his direction "but why? Why are you helping me?" She whispered. "Because I am an angel of the lord not a tyrant. If I think something is wrong I will not do it. I will lead by my father's example and show compassion where compassion is due." Castiel said with finality nearly saying the words to himself as well as her. "You have shown me such kindness on this day and I do not even know your name." She said sitting up on her knees to look at him. "Well… Uh… How do people greet one another in this part of the world?" Cas asked embarrassed by his own confusion. "We grip forearms." She smiled rolling up her sleeve her cool pale fingers wrapped around his warm forearm. His hand could nearly fir around her entire forearm she was so petite. The moment their flesh touched it was like a bolt of lightning ran through his body. Her skin on his made him feel like he was on fire. What was this? How could a touch from a perfect stranger be such a powerful thing? "I am Grainne, Grainne MacAirt." She said her eyes looking into his, he felt like she was looking into his very core… His very subconscious and for a moment he was lost for words. "It is my great pleasure to meet you Grainne, I am Castiel."

 **/ Daaaaaaaw cute. And kind of sad considering we all know what happens to our lovely Grainne. Every once in a while I will throw a flashback chapter up so keep your eyes peeled for them!**


	8. Welcome back Grainne

She had never imagined she and Castiel would ever know the joy of being man and wife, there were too many obstacles in their way. As she lay next to him in what she now classed as their private quarters she knew she would never comfortably be able to marry him until the angel threat was totally eradicated. She knew what had to be done, she had to take her own grace back. She had been putting it off, she enjoyed feeling like the old Grainne, the Grainne that had not been tainted by the darkness of war. She knew that darkness would rise in her again when her grace returned. Castiel loved her even with the beast she knew lived within her. She loved him, not for how he silenced her demons… But for how he accepted them, how he danced with them. It is one of the thousands of reasons she treasured him so.

She sat abruptly up in the bed jolting Cas from whatever daze he was in "I need to take it back." She said bluntly, Castiel looked at her his swirling blue eyes dimming in concern. "Are you sure you are ready for this? There is no shame in waiting." She knew he wanted her to wait but she could not hide from her responsibilities anymore. She had to move forward and end this madness with the angels. "If we really are to marry, I will not be able to do so comfortably until I know this mess is cleared up. Us combined can stop this you know it and I know it. It's time for me to step back into my role, I have been showing cowardice in its purest form hiding away from the world in this bunker. Its time Castiel." She frowned. She climbed over him and clambered off the bed running a hand through her fiery locks she threw on some jeans and a shirt and made her way into the kitchen. She was still continually obsessed with feeding those boys, everytime they ate something processed she felt her own stomach churn in disdain. She made them up some omelettes and fruit salad placing it on the table. She was starting to believe Dean Winchester had a spying device in the kitchen, each and every morning when the plate touched the table he was scrambling out of his room. "Oh man its good to be home. You know what I had for breakfast on the road? A burrito. A burrito Grainne." He said loading his omelette into his mouth. "Oh my goodness, next time I am just going to pack lunches, you cannot kill angels fuelled by a greasy burrito." She said in disdain.

Cas eventually got enough bearings to vacate their bedroom and take a seat at the table, he smiled lightly as his beloved handed him a cup of coffee as she did every morning. He could tell she had adopted the Winchesters like children, she doted on them like a fussy over worked mother. He noted how Sam desperately tried to remain gracious as she fed them but as each day passed it became clear he was finding it much easier to simply sit back and enjoy her kindness. "I shall not mince words with you boys. I know today you are going to face Metatron and his army of heathens and I intend on coming along, I am taking back my grace today and I am going to warn you, with it I tend to have a bit of a… Temper." This made Castiel laugh, a bit of a temper… That was an understatement. She was fiery and alive with her grace inside her, she brought out a darkness in him and enticed him to embrace it when she had her grace. Now that they were together he knew nothing would stop them, those Winchesters were in for a surprise. "No offence there Aine but I cannot see you doing anything remotely harmful. Maybe you can cook Metatron into submission." Dean chuckled. She merely rolled her eyes at him but the comment brought Castiel a feeling of irritation. He was disregarding her importance in ending this madness, something he knew she could do even without his aide.

He was nervous for her, and as she rose from the table he held her gaze. His eyes told her that no matter what was to transpire he would love her with every fibre of his being from now until eternity. He slowly got up and followed her, this was not a spectacle for anyone to gawk at. "Guys will this take long? We kinda have to get this show on the road, we have us a winged army of dicks to take down." Dean said glugging the dregs of his coffee down and standing up. "We will catch up, we will be in the impala in a couple of minutes just get going." Castiel said dismissively. Ever since Grainne came back into his life the Winchesters were merely an afterthought, it made him feel like a bad friend at times but he could not dwell on this. She was the centre of his universe. Without her he was nothing.

She was sat on the bed cradling the rock, it had long linear markings on it. It was the way of writing at the time, a text known as Ogham. She let out a shaky breath and handed it to him. "Do the honours would you?" She asked meekly. He looked pained at seeing her uncomfortable. Sitting next to her he leaned in and planted a tender kiss on her painfully plump lips. "We can do this, together." He smiled. "Always." She whispered. Snapping the stone in half was as easy as snapping a twig to Castiel. The moment it cracked open her grace emerged. It was not a brilliant electric blue like Castiels. It was white with streaks of black, it looked more like a silken liquid than the illuminating light that emitted from angels. As Grainne looked at it she could feel the alluring pull of it, as her grace recognised her it plunged into her body knocking her back slightly as it did so. She instantly felt the power surge through her veins, it pumped into her body like an electric charge. She could taste the alluring kiss of strength and destiny on her tongue… She was complete again. Her hair grew a deeper more luxurious shade of red, her slender hips took on the most deadly curvatures and Celtic knots wrapped their way around her forearms like tattoos. When she opened her eyes they were a blue as bright and vibrant as Castiels. Why had she been afraid of this? This was who she was and even now the promise of war had her skin on fire with excitement.

She had always been perfection personified to him but seeing her with her vibrant shining aura around her, it rendered him speechless. He felt blessed, and worried all at once. She was the most glorious thing creation had to offer and for that men and woman alike would be drawn to her, it is in these times that Castiel knew his angelic tendencies would leave him. A very human emotion he wished he never adapted was jealousy… He got jealous, and angry and over protective when it came to her. She was his walking talking weakness. "How do you feel?" He asked trying to remain a firm mean of support and comfort to her in that moment. He stood up and walked to her his eyes not leaving her for a single tenth of a second. "Alive." She whispered, even her voice sounded more melodic now. She curled her fingers around the lapels of his trench coat and pulled his face to hers kissing him passionately. It was like kissing fire, her mouth was so warm and inviting, the power surging through them both as they kissed made the ground tremor beneath their feet. Yes, together they would take on the world and win. Her arms wound around his neck and his wound around her waist. He picked her up unwilling to separate from her lips just yet.

Eventually she pulled back, her eyes alight and her wily grin infectious. He set her down unable to stop the smile that had formed on his face. "Lets go finish this war before it has time to begin." She smirked grabbing his hand and linking their fingers together. In a flash Cas had them flown to the Winchesters destination. It was the office of Metatron, Grainne grimaced as she looked around at it. It stank of greed and gluttony. She was so deep in her own disgust that she didn't realise Castiel was pushing her behind him. "Castiel what on earth are you doing!" She said as she looked over his shoulder. "Castiel, Grainne…" Metatron said in a voice that made her skin crawl. She could feel the anger radiating off Castiel in waves, it only fed her desire to inflict pain on someone… She forgot, she felt so much more intensely like this… Everything was heightened. "I have to say, your story is one I have always loved the most. Full of plot twists and dramatic scenes… You guys should be a movie in your own right!" Metatron said with a jovial raise of his hands. "God is gone, we don't know where he is… The only solution is for someone else to take his place. Someone with the loyalty of the angels. Someone like me." Dean scoffed "listen you little weirdo the only thing you are going to be god of is the hole we are about to throw you in so can it." The oldest Winchester said indignantly as he held his angel blade in front of him. He knew Metatron had grown too strong to be ended by an angel blade but he was hoping it would at least slow him down.

"Dean Winchester, the character that always delivers those superb one liners. The comic relief." Metatron laughed. "It dawned on me that Castiels fair maiden may have a few tricks up her sleeve to end my new reign… I had to do something so I devised a family reunion. A new recruit for my army." At this stage Cas had such a firm drip on Grainnes hand it was starting to hurt. "You know, I thought the cage would be harder to get into. Then again, who would want to get into such a place." It was Sam that felt the need to interject next. "No. You're lying. He's gone… That's impossible!"

"Impossible you say?" He grinned.

"What have you done?" Castiel whispered. He already knew the answer. He knew what Metatron had done. He kissed the crown of Grainne's head "this will be more turbulent than we first thought." He muttered to her. She was confused… Who were they speaking of?

"Oh, apologies. Have you two met Grainne? Well… Allow me to have the pleasure to introduce you to our dear, misunderstood brother… Luci come on down!"

/ **Well guys I know it took me forever and a day but I am back! More chapters will be up over the Christmas including waaaaaaaaaaaay more twisty turny plot bits. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. I am back with a bang lads and lassies. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Let the games begin

**/ I know it has been forever since I updated, thank you kindly for everyone's patience. I have returned!**

She knew an archangel when she saw one, they looked different to average angels… Their aura shone brighter, their power radiated with more intensity… This one though, he did not look like any archangel she had seen before. He was tainted, he had a blackness that engulfed his brilliant light. It was an intriguing moment for her, she had never seen an angel tainted by the darkness of hell before. She knew it could only be Lucifer and in that moment, she also realised why Cas had immediately sprung to place himself between her and his archangel brother. Archangels apprehended her and brought her to heaven, no average angel would have been a match for her power… The last time she saw the beautiful aura of one of gods most powerful children they were taking her to endure a lifetime of pain and suffering. She stepped to the side and took Castiels hand, she would not be afraid of this… She prevailed, the archangels that imprisoned her had long since died, she would not show weakness. Never would she show weakness again.

"No…" Sam Winchester whispered "no you can't!" he exclaimed, his voice did not raise but there was a quivering, a fear there… She had yet to see either of the Winchester brothers even a little bit scared. No matter what happened they had consistently been unfazed, until now. Sam seemed particularly vexed by the arrival of Lucifer, quite like Cas Dean instantly moved to shield his younger brother from imminent threat. She knew of Sam's past in the cage… She could only imagine what horrors he had been forced to endure. She could feel Castiels strong grip on her hand, if she had been human it would have been shattered and crushed into a gooey mass by now… She understood why he was concerned, she made it her business to look as calm and determined as possible to ease his concerns. A laugh of amusement passed Lucifer's lips as he edged closer, he halted before the four of them his arms outstretched in a way that said 'I'm back'. "Oh come on guys don't be like that, does no one have a smile for Luci? Not even a little one? What about you Sammy? My old roomie!" He said jovially, Grainne was confused by him… Archangels were usually very stern, very stoic beings. This one… He had an air of childishness about him. Dean pulled out one of his guns – not that it would do any good- and pointed it at Lucifer. In that instance though Lucifer's attention had shifted, shifted to Castiel. The moment he locked eyes on him she tensed, she would take down that creature or die trying was he to so much touch a singular hair on his head. She felt Cas tense with her, once again his instincts told him to shove her behind him but she would not budge. She would never move from his side, united they would stand, forever and always.

"You know, I was very shocked when Metatron came to me and told me that it was you, little brother that had shacked up with the pagan all those millennia ago. I mean… I was on house arrest by daddy at that stage but even I heard about the angel that ran away with the pagan deity. I must admit, I didn't think you had it in you." He said clearly bemused as he looked her up and down in a manner that made her flesh want to crawl off her body and hide. "And a goddess of war no less." He smirked. She had not anticipated him to know her celestial origins, the fact she had become the deity for war was something not many knew, across her lands she was still very much known as a fertility goddess and nothing more. That is the way she had hoped it would have stayed. Clearly the shock registered on her face, something she would scold herself for later, because Lucifer began shaking his head laughing lightly. "Oh yes honey, your reputation proceeds you downstairs. You sent a lot of unhappy customers my way through the years. Quite the little Christian killer, aren't we? I respect that." He nodded. She would have taken combat over this, having her violent past aired about the place was much worse than any physical wound to her. "For an archangel you do speak an inhuman amount of nonsense. I thought archangels were meant to be enduring stoic creatures, not plaid wearing nonsensical teenagers." She said bluntly, she could see a small smirk on Castiels face form the corner of her eye. She knew he would appreciate her slandering him with her words as opposed to violence. "Well, she's not wrong." Dean said in obvious amusement. "My my my, what a sharp tongue for such a little lady. Quite a challenge, I can see why you like her brother, always quite fond of a challenge myself." He said once more turning his attentions to Cas. She could tell by his posture alone that Castiel was far from happy in that instance, he was no fool, she could tell by the look on his face that he had more than a few questions for his brother. "You have not caused any of us a single injury or administered a single threat to us. Why? What do you want?" He said in that low gravelly tone as his icy blue eyes scowled down the being before him. Lucifer laughed, he laughed loudly and hysterically. "Oh nothing gets past you brother." He said wiggling his finger.

"You know, the stories about your little forbidden romance are full of little twists and turns. I am impressed I must say, you broke just as many… If not more rules than I did! I am a little annoyed by that to be honest. I get drop kicked down to hell and you just get your memory erased and everyone acts like nothing ever happened. Favouritism is not cool Cassie." He said shaking a finger at him in a scolding fashion. She was starting to feel concerned, he clearly wanted something from them. This made her worried… Her heart started beating a little faster, her palms were starting to clam up… She could tell by the smug look on his face. He knew things, things he should not know about them… Castiel must have sensed her obvious concern because he let go of her hand and instead wrapped his arm around her waist. Feeling his body against hers did calm her, his comforting scent entered her nostrils and made her feel ease up a little. "You guys are just so cute together, why would I want to do harm to such an adorable little couple?" He said in the most condescending tone she had ever heard. "Castiel is right though, there is something I do want most desperately. In fact, it is something I want so much that I am willing to make the deal of all deals. If the Scooby gang here give me what I want I promise you I will stay away from all four of you forevermore. You won't hear a peep from me ever again. I think it's a pretty sweet deal." He shrugged.

"No." Dean said sharply. "If you want something so much that you will piss off and leave us alone it cannot be good news for the rest of the world. We will never give you anything you want you giant flaming dumbass. No dice." He said angrily. Grainne felt a jovial smirk cross her lips, Dean had a way with words when he was speaking to someone that he disliked that made her laugh to herself. That last rebuttal was his best yet, she was clearly going to have to cook him a buffet of gratitude when they got back to the bunker. "Unfortunately for you little mouth Winchester number one this has nothing to do with you. This is strictly a family affair." He said turning his eyes back to Castiel and Grainne. She felt like her heart had dropped out of her body and was lying at her feet. "You see, angels are powerful… Pagan deities are equally if not more powerful than that. I mean, in ancient Greece those gods bred like rabbits with humans. Those demi gods would certainly leave you sore in the morning and they are half human! So, imagine for a moment boys and girls, a demi god with zero humanity. Half god half angel. Indestructible, imagine how powerful such a being could be. It would put the big man himself out of business you know. Well… I suppose you two do know, don't you?" Lucifer said his eyes darting between Grainne and Castiel. She felt herself stop breathing for a moment, Castiel's grip on her waist tightened. "If you are insinuating that we should have a child just so you can take it and raise it as your own little killing machine you are living in a fantasy land. Apart from the fact I would never in a trillion years do such a thing I am also incapable of having children so you are out of luck." She snapped, she could feel her temper rising, she was starting to lose control of her emotions. That would not be good for anyone involved. "Oh yes we all know the story; you were punished with infertility for getting jiggy with an angel yadda yadda yadda." Lucifer said impatiently. "That is not my intention at all, how could I ask you two to part with your own little bundle of joy?" He smirked, his eyes told her he knew more than he was revealing. "Metatron is a very reliable little brother, as daddy dearests scribe he really got all the dirt on your little union. I mean I am impressed, you haven't even told your little Winchesters." She could feel the imposing anger radiating off Castiel in waves. "I mean, angels have done worse over the years than get together with an opposing religions deity. So why was the punishment so severe? Why was sweet little Grainne subject to heavens persuasions for so long? Why was Castiels mind scraped clean repeatedly? They were looking, and I must hand it to you guys you did a great job. You have kept the mystery alive you know? But you're playing with the big boys now. So tell me, where are you hiding your children?"

She nearly vomited, she could feel Castiels sharp intake of breath, she opened her mouth to protest but Lucifer raised his hand, clearly not finished dragging their personal lives out for the world to see. "Do not offend me by denying it either, time travel is a beautiful thing and over the past few weeks I have trawled through your life silently viewing each clandestine meeting, every kiss, every ceremony… And I stood from a far and watched as you tried to hide your growing little bump. I watched as Castiel hunted across the island of Ireland for places to hide you and your growing family. I was there when you welcomed a set of twins into the world, a boy and a girl. They had the strangest aura I ever saw… It was magnetic, it was undiluted power. It was nice getting to see my little niece and nephew even if it was from afar, but you know… What pissed me off was when you blocked anyone from seeing where you put them when things started to go south. Those two little power balls were there one minute and gone the next, gone behind a spell so sophisticated that even I couldn't crack it. So, unless you want me to start killing Winchesters you better start spilling on where we can have a little family reunion." She was furious, a secret they had managed to keep hidden for millennia was out, just like that. "Shut up." Castiel said through gritted teeth. "Excuse me?" Lucifer said with a raised brow. "You heard me. I have been the doormat my entire life, well no more. Not where my family are involved. You can't threaten us to give up two of the most precious things in the universe to us. No threat is great enough, Grainne was subjected to thousands of years of agonising torture in heaven for their whereabouts, my mind was invaded and probed more times than I can count. We will never ever give up where they are." He said looking him dead in the eye with a steely determination no one had seen from Cas before.

"Listen, we may have been in the dark about this but that doesn't matter. Cas and Grainne are family, and we do not turn our back on family. If they have kids you are never getting them, we put you in the cage once Lucifer, we can do it again." Sam piped up casting a reassuring look their way. "Do your worst, you will never have my children." Grainne said taking a step forward. "You may be an archangel but I am a god, so it's you and that slimy little beast Metatron against a god, an angel and two hunters who have put you in your place before. So… What is it going to be?" She asked squaring up her shoulders, she was ready to do battle, she would fight to the death and beyond for those kids and she knew Castiel would do the same. "Oh, so eager for a fight. No no, I knew you would say no of course I did. So, I am going to give you some time. Time to see that actions have consequences; you have a week… Anything that happens in this week to the world or to those around you is on you four. Tick tock." He said cheerfully. Grainne looked to Cas, no words were needed. They knew what they would have to do. "We will never ever tell you." She said her voice teetering on the edge of fury. "Let the games begin." He smirked. In a flash both him and Metatron were gone leaving the four of them in stunned silence. Grainne felt fear in her heart she had never felt before, she could not let anything happen to those kids.

She needed comfort desperately, she all but threw herself into Castiels arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest, she was enveloped by his strong arms his cheek resting on top of her head. No words were needed, they both felt the exact same in that moment. Hopeless. "We will keep them safe like we always have." He murmured to her. "He is just playing games with us, he will not get them." He said to comfort his heartbroken love. She knew he was right, he was playing games with them like an ill-behaved child. He wanted to play games. Alright. "Then let the games begin." She whispered with steely determination.


	10. Time for some truth

**/ I know, I have been gone a thousand years BUT in my defence I was moving house and that is THE MOST STRESSFUL THING ON THE PLANET but I am well settled in now so we can get this show on the road once more. Enjoy!**

"Why didn't they tell us?" Dean asked as he gripped the steering wheel of the impala tightly. Soon after their very tense confrontation with lucifer Cas and Grainne had done a disappearing act. Sam shrugged lightly "considering everything that has happened to them I can't really blame them, Dean." The younger Winchester always had a much wiser head upon his shoulders. It was clear the two brothers felt on some level a little betrayed that their closest and dearest friend felt he could not share this with them. Deans mind was going a mile a minute… Did he not trust them? Were these kids too dangerous to be around the human race? Dean shuddered at the thought, Cas and Grainne were their family… Dean couldn't imagine anything evil coming from either of them. "Well a heads up would have been nice, I hate when that flaming dick gets a one up on us." Dean grumbled hitting play on the radio.

Castiel's brow furrowed deeply as he watched Grainne buzz around the kitchen like she was on fire. He had known her long enough to know when she was trying to keep her mind busy. He felt powerless, there was very little he could do to make her feel better in that moment, it made him angry… Anger was an emotion he had grown very accustomed to in these last couple of weeks… Angry that he allowed her to be taken, angry that his own brothers and sisters tortured her, angry that he got his mind scrubbed clean time and time again, angry that this was all because they fell in love and had children. Humans have children every day, every day thousands of children are born and everyday people celebrate their happiness with the world. They never truly got to celebrate or even enjoy their children. From the moment they were born their existence was threatened. All of these things made him angry but the thing that made him angriest of all was his father. Why did he not stop this? Why did he not help them? He just sat back and allowed his family to suffer, what kind of father would do such a thing?

"I know Dean eats like he has more than one stomach but if he tries to eat all this he will surely explode." Cas said trying to sound as light hearted as he possibly could.

"I just need to keep busy, my mind is going a mile a minute." She sighed rubbing her temples.

"Every precaution we put in place was for nothing, he just took everything we suffered, everything we endured and reduced it to nothing. This will lead to a war Castiel… You know it and I know it. I can feel it in the air, the threat of war… I always feel it. It's like its vibrating under my skin… I could lose myself in this, as much as I try to fight it… part of me is… Well happy, part of me is glad he outed us." She admitted shamefully as she threw some beef patties onto a pan.

"You're… Glad?" Castiel said in disbelief rising from his seated position. He had feared this above all else, he had feared what the pull of conflict would do to them both.

"I cannot help it. It is in my nature, I try to resist it but what is the point… War is part of me, when the others made me war it is like they knew I would thrive, they were all only too happy to impart this on me. Sometimes I think I was supposed to be war this whole time. When I sleep I dream of the glory of battle, I dream of my past… All those Christians I killed and… I enjoyed it. You know I did, as much as I tried to resist those feelings I was thriving. Even now I know a soldier when one passes me on the street, it's like I know their souls belong to me."

She was rambling but there was truth in what she said. Castiel knew better than anyone that the thrill of war could consume the woman he loved above all else at any second. Before he could speak an ounce of sense to her the familiar sound of the impala's engine came into earshot.

"They are home." He mumbled glumly "what should we tell them."

"Everything." She said bluntly "if lucifer knows all our secrets then the boys should too. They are the closest thing to family you or I ever had." She was right, he knew she was… She was always right. It didn't make it any easier. He did not want to have this conversation. He had kept it a secret for so long he had no idea how he was meant to suddenly start openly discussing his children. They were more important to him than all the angels in heaven and all the humans on earth. This would not be an easy conversation.

The stiff heavy door groaned open as Sam and Dean entered looking just as glum as the other two. "Oh, good you're both back, sit!" She said as she placed enough food to feed a small village on the table.

Even in these tense times Dean could not say no to a table full of food, cracking open a bear he started loading his plate with steaming piles of food. They all took a seat at the table the two brothers looking to Grainne and Cas for some kind of explanation.

"So… Kids…" Dean said breaking the silence first "look guys. We get it. You didn't want anyone using your half angel half god children to ruin the world. It makes sense, but why didn't you tell us? Outside of you two we don't exactly talk to many more people it's not like word would have gotten around." Dean reasoned.

"We trust you two completely of course we do… It is just very hard to explain… We have both suffered immensely for them, we have risked so much, we have lost people protecting them and we did not want you two to fall into that category. Too many people have already died keeping our secret, we cannot have the same thing happen to you." Castiel said looking to Grainne who was nodding eagerly in agreement.

"We are big boys you guys we can take care of ourselves." Sam said putting some pieces of lettuce and chicken on a plate. "We have defeated lucifer and a wealth of angels on more than one occasion we don't need protecting." The oldest Winchester added.

Everything they said was true yet they still worried, both Cas and Grainne had witnessed so much death and so much loss they both failed to see how this time would be any different.

"There will be a war, and so I am compelled to warn you I… We may not be ourselves." Grainne said the words tasting like vinegar in her mouth.

"In some ways, and I cannot believe I am going to say this… The angels made some sense in keeping me and Cas apart. In times of war I truly become a different entity entirely, my mannerisms… My personality… My appearance… I change and when I change Cas tends to change with me. He and I have always been linked in some way, last time this happened and we fought together we had a very… Hard time staying in check. To embrace such a dangerous part of yourself without fear can cause some serious destruction. Do not forget Castiel was once the leader of a heavenly army himself, he earned that position through what he did in battles. We… Are worried… Worried that you both will hate us when you see what we can truly become capable of." Everything she was saying was true. Castiel had been dreading this talk since the moment Grainne fell from the sky and back into his life. He could feel the emotion of fear begin to rush through him. Sam and Dean was his family too, he did not want to lose any of them.

"Guys, come on, we are family you couldn't have done anything that bad." Dean said in what was his best reassuring tone.

"When I was trying to keep Christians off my lands I punished every single one I found trying to convert my people. I made a point of making them suffer so word would spread of the ruthlessness that waited any Christian soul that came to my shores. The things I inflicted upon people, with the help of Castiel… was far from pleasant." It was clear it was getting harder and harder for Grainne to speak about such things. Castiel felt her eyes fall upon him. He reached under the table and squeezed her hand. Even this minor contact between them made Cas feel a little more at ease. Life, even in these trying times was so much better with her in it. How had he been surviving without her for so long… How had he been coping?

"Most Christians that were caught were given a punishment so severe that many of them converted to paganism to avoid it… The blood eagle."

"The blood eagle? Isn't that a Viking thing?" Sam said his brow furrowing

"It's a pagan thing." Grainne interjected.

"Of course, nerd level 3000 knows what that is but I, the normal Winchester does not." Dean said finishing off the end of his first beer and quickly opening another.

"It is when you make a cut down the length of the victims back, you peel back the skin and cut through the muscle and tissue, you crack open the ribs and pull out the lungs. By the time it is done they look like they have the wings of an eagle on their back. All this is done to them while they are still alive and if they let out a single scream the gods would be disgusted by their cowardice and would not be permitted entry into the afterlife. They were then left to die in agony while everyone else celebrated… It was my… Speciality." Grainne grimaced as she spoke. She hated this. She hated them knowing what she had done, she hated them knowing who she truly was.

"That is the person I will become again, and I fear you will both despise me for it." She said her fingers clinging to Castiels in an iron clad grip.

"Listen, I'm not gonna pretend I understand half of your gross torture past but the you I know now aint that chick. Besides, if some angels wanna line up for a blood eagle I would be more than happy to deliver it. I was in hell, I did horrible things to thousands of people… You both are not the only two here with dark pasts. What matters now is keeping tabs on those kids of yours. We will deal with this other crap when the time comes. Until then we need a plan, and fast." Dean said his brother nodding in agreement with him.

Castiel felt a small smile curve onto the corner of his mouth, even in these dark times he had never felt more acceptance and understanding. He knew this is what it meant to truly have a family.

"We will have to go get them. If lucifer could find them through time than what is to stop him finding a way to travel through worlds." Grainne said rising from her chair quietly pacing the floor. She turned her eyes to Cas to take over, his heart swelled at the mere sight of her. She had been brave to tell the Winchesters her dark past, no matter what she turned into he would love her still. His entire existence revolved around her.

"To keep them from heaven Grainne's own family agreed to take them into their realm. No angels or demons could get them there. It is very hard to get there, we made it that way so that even if someone did find out they were there that they would find it near impossible to find a way through. To open the door, it will take a lot of work. We need to make sacrifices, not human ones… Supernatural ones. To be exact: A demon, a witch, an angel and a vampire… All at the same time."

Dean and Sam looked from Grainne to Cas with a look that just screamed 'are you kidding me?' "Like I said, we did not want to make it easy for someone to find it. Also, the only place we can lift the veil into the other realm is by an ancient burial site in Ireland…"

"Well… Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Dean said rising from his chair.

"It is a big job, but the children are strong much stronger than myself much stronger than Castiel. They could be the key to finally putting an end to lucifer once and for all with all of our council and help." Grainne added putting her hands on Castiels shoulders.

"Well then, lets pack up and move out. We've got some hunting to do."

 **/ ALL of team free will out working a case?! Can we imagine Grainne playing the role of a fake FBI agent with the boys? Hijinks are going to ensue!**


	11. 10 minutes

/ **So, my country is basically closed until this snow storm passes on Saturday so buckle up for many updates seeing as I am housebound! What would we like to see for the future of Cas and Grainne by the way? What scenarios would you guys like to see them in I need some inspiration. Let me know!**

She was excited, she had seen Castiel and the boys go on quite a few of these hunting trips while she was left behind. She had been more than happy to join them on countless occasions but of course Cas was still constantly fussing over her every waking move. She had been all but confined to the bunker. She felt like this was her time to prove to the three of them that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Sam and Dean had handed her in some rather hideous clothing to wear. This is what the federal women of this country wore? How unfortunate for them… She put on the banal black pants and white blouse, they even gave her a black jacket. She felt as if she was going to be attending a funeral not going on a hunting trip… She had also been instructed by the boys to have her hair, or at least some of it secured back as it made her look more formal. She hated it, the small solace she had was that she could wear a pair of those beautiful black high heeled shoes. The shoes of this time period were simply glorious, to think she used to walk around barefoot! She frowned at her appearance in the mirror, she looked simply ghastly, she would sooner do this case naked, something told her that would not sit well with Castiel though.

"Dude can we hurry it up." Dean called to Cas from the kitchen, the oldest Winchester was loading up on leftovers from the dinner Grainne had cooked the night before. He had been sulking all morning about the fact that he would be without her meals while they were on the road. A fact that would no doubt bring joy to his beloved when she heard it. She did not like the clothes, he could tell by how long it was taking her to come out of the bedroom. She had never been one for wearing dark colours. She was a colourful soul, her very aura shimmered like a rainbow in spring when she moved. He, on the other hand quite enjoyed seeing her in black. Not that he would ever admit such a thing he respected her far too much to let her know he was being so unbecoming about her feminine beauty in his own mind. Finally, he could heat the click of her heels along the tiled floor as she made her way down the hallway. As she came into view he could feel his eyes widen ever so slightly before he mentally scolded himself. How could she hate this? The jacket tapered in at her slender waist and curved around her delicate but shapely hips, her pants hugged her calves and thighs not too tightly but tight enough that one could see the shape of her long elegant legs. Her hair was tied back off her face and put up into a high ponytail. She was such a natural beauty, he could see it now more than ever. He had to remind himself to stop staring at her so rudely, what was wrong with him these days? He could not stop staring at her no matter what, it was like she had become even more beautiful than when they had first met. That was not possible, at least he thought it was not possible… "This is vile." She said taking him out of his infatuated haze.

"What are you talking about you should wear this every day you look immaculate." Castiel said walking towards her his arms winding around her waist. He had been trying his best to show more public displays of affection with her, their clandestine relationship was long exposed… There was no need to hide anymore. He just had to remember that.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She said her arms winding around his neck. She warmed his heart when she smiled, unfortunately lately anytime she was in close proximity to him it had another effect on his body. He did not understand what was happening with his self-control. They had been together for decades and he had never felt like such a… Man… He wondered if these were human emotions or something else entirely. He was feeling more possessive than ever, he had been protective before of course but possessive… Never. She would kill him if he even attempted to act possessive around her, he knew that. Even in her heeled shoes she had to go on her toes to reach his lips.

When their lips touched the world melted away. His grip tightened around her waist, he just wanted her close to him, today more than ever. Feeling her fingers knot into his hair made him want to send the brothers to hunt alone, they would catch up. He was putting off having her out in the open, he couldn't protect her out there. Not from everything. The world was simply far too big. She pulled away from his wanting lips much to his distaste. "Now you know how uncomfortable those boys get when they see us acting like we actually love each other." She smirked giving him one more chaste kiss on the lips. "I will wait for you in the car." She winked grabbing her bag up off the floor. He truly felt pain at her even walking away from him even though he was soon to follow. As she made her way up the staircase Dean emerged from the kitchen with a bag of culinary delights. "Alright lets get this show on the road!" He said shoving a half-eaten piece of doughnut into his mouth.

"Dean I am concerned." Cas sighed.

"Listen man don't worry we are gonna get those kids of yours back in no time at all." Dean said squeezing his friends shoulder.

"No, it's not that. I know we will get the children back in good time. I don't want her to leave the bunker." Cas admitted.

"You can't keep her locked up here forever Cas. Besides going by what you guys have said she can take care of herself."

"She can, I know she can. I just… Its, well you know. She is a very beautiful woman. I am concerned, about other men. Lately I have been feeling… Angry."

"Angry?"

"Angry when it comes to… What other males might think when they see her."

It was a bit shameful to Castiel to admit this, it was foolish. He felt like an idiot. He had clearly been spending too much time with the human race… These were very human emotions.

"Cas, speaking from experience… When you have a smokin chick by your side guys are gonna look, heck guys might even say something but the thing you gotta remember is you are the one she is with. Besides I'm pretty sure someone who is basically a god is gonna have little interest in human men. You have to let her live man. She was locked up long enough, besides… Me and Sam wont let anything to happen to her either. Relax dude. Enjoy your first hunting trip with your lady." Dean said giving Castiel a firm pat on the back.

He was right. Of course, he was right Dean had much more experience with women than he did. This would be fine, he would keep an eye on her and if worst came to worst Castiel knew she was more than capable of caring for herself.

He was the last one to enter the impala. Grainne was already situated in the back excitedly telling the boys that this would be her maiden voyage in a car. He sometimes forgot how new this world really was to her. She had so much of this new world to experience and he could keep it from her no longer.

There was a case close enough to home about three towns over. According to Sam and Dean a news report about an entire neighbourhoods water supply turning to a red blood like substance stank of witches. Castiel did not like witches. They were horrible ugly things, they had no goodness in them at all… For the duration of the car ride they sat in comfortable silence, Castiel held Grainnes hand in his own enjoying even this slight touch.

They were only an hour drive from home but the boys still insisted they stay in one of the motels the town had to offer in case they needed to 'spring into action.'

"Ok you two we are gonna get cleaned up and we will meet at the lobby in 10." Sam said grabbing their bags and room key from the greasy looking male at the reception desk. Cas could see that this entire scenario of getting a key to a room that did not really belong to you to stay in it was confusing to Grainne. He opened the door to their room. It was as musty and old as he had imagined it to be.

"It looks… Different..." She mused.

She did not like it, he knew it. He was not exceptionally fond of it himself but she would need her sleep at some point and all of them could hardly stay in the impala for the night. She discarded the jacket the moment she entered the room. He could see just how much she hated these clothes, she never did like restrictive clothing. He on the other hand, was a huge fan.

"Why are there only little beds in this room?" She frowned.

He had not really noticed but she was correct the room had two single beds in it. He did not sleep so truly he could not see the problem.

"Well as long as there is one for you to sleep in it doesn't matter." Cas shrugged.

"Where did I mention anything about sleeping?" She asked arching a brow at him. At first, he could feel his brow furrow in confusion. She rolled her eyes at him, she did that when he wasn't catching on.

"I heard you. Speaking with Dean before we left."

Oh lord. If he could have blushed he would have gone bright red. She heard his ridiculous insecurities. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? She had heard all he had in his mind… There was nothing for him left to say. He thought she would be mad but… She did not look mad. Not at all.

"Castiel. It seems our time apart has made you forget. Ol apila lap elasa." She smirked. He shuddered hearing her speak enochian. Hearing his mother tongue on her lips had always ignited something… Feral in him.

"It looks like I need to remind you exactly what you do to me that no other man can." She said her tone darkening lightly. The Winchesters said 10 minutes? A lot could happen in 10 minutes.

 **/ Next chapter is gon get hot as hell. PREPARE YOURSELVES.**


End file.
